


Fuck, We're Still Alive

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Grinding, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: Gina and Cap esape death once again. They celebrate on the spot





	Fuck, We're Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> i think gina is mad hot and i love her, so this is more a self indulgence that I HAD to write or I would die....*self projects onto the Captain bc I too love big hot women bossing me around sexually*
> 
> I personally think Hurk and Gina are still in a relationship but like Its Complicated so they do their own thing (Gina is busy being a MILF and Hurk is busy being a DILF)
> 
> Gina radiates Big Strap Energy and i think that's gonna be next on my list her (idk if i wanna do another cap/gina or hurk/gina....maybe both?)
> 
> (also thinking of taking writing requests but idk yet, might plug my twitter/tumblr some day)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dust settling, Gina crashes into Cap. She throws her guns and ammo belt to the ground, grabbing Cap by the front of her shirt and pinning her to the side of the Highwaymen car.

They cornered an ethanol truck, blew it to fucking pieces. The bodies in the dirt were still fresh, fires blazing hot. Cap can feel the hot metal of the burning car dig into her skin, painfully perfect. Adrenaline thrums through both women, making every touch rougher and every word bite just as hard. Cap forgets how lucky they are sometimes. After the fight, they stared at each other for a long, long while, before Cap uttered a ' _Fuck, we're still alive_ ,' and Gina was on her.

Cap doesn't fight her, letting Gina claim her mouth, shoving her tongue roughly in. Teeth clash, and Gina pulls Cap's tank top down, Cap's breasts falling out. Gina pinches at her nipples, using her height to her advantage and forcing a knee between Cap's legs. Cap rubs her hips down.

"That's it, good girl," Gina pulls from the kiss. Gina grabs Cap by her hips, grinding into Cap's body as she sucks hickeys onto Cap's neck.

Cap's body runs hot. She always liked how Gina was rough and demanding with her, left her neck marked up with bruises on her thighs and arms. It helped that Gina was also taller and stronger than Cap, all muscle and attitude, with a penchant for violence that makes her Cap's number one. _A bonafide badass_.

Gina falls to her knees, undoing Cap's belt, pulling Cap's jeans down to her ankles. In a more private, quieter place, Gina would be torturing Cap, but Gina's patience gets the better of her. Gina bites at Cap's exposed thighs, rolling her tongue over the marks she leaves. _Won't be able to go to the river with Carmina and Bean for a few days_ , Cap thinks. She could convince Bean they're just normal bruises, but Carmina knows better.

"All fucking wet," Gina mutters against Cap's skin, "I watched you swing your hips at me all fuckin' _day_ ," Gina gives a harsh lick, "Couldn't stop thinkin' about eating you out."

Cap keeps her legs from buckling by biting at her hand, tasting spit mixed with gunpowder and blood.

"You drive me up the fuckin' _wall_. You do this on purpose?" Gina's fingers dig into Cap's calves, spreading her out more, "There we go, you're soaked."

Hot wetness envelops Cap's cunt, Gina lapping at her cum. Cap has a tight grip in Gina's hair. She grinds down on Gina's mouth, feeling her grin.

 _You look so perfect down there,_ Cap wants to say. It gets lost in a loud moan. The setting sun in the distance casts them both in an orange glow, the fires around flickering their shadows. She sees one of Gina's hands stroke down her leg, then pull away. Cap swallows as she watches Gina's hand settle between her own thighs. Cap tugs on Gina's hair, Gina pulling off.

Gina's eyes are blown black, lips wet and swollen, " _What_?"

Seeing Gina's face, obscenely hot and wet with slick, Cap's brain flies out the window. Her mouth opens and closes a few times. She can't wrack her brain for an answer. Gina's brows crease, shaking her head.

"Nuh - uh, Lady, I know what you want. You stay up there where I can see you. I'm working down here."

Cap's heart flutters in her chest.

Gina kisses at Cap's clit, sucking. Cap knocks her head back into the frame of the truck.

Just as Cap is ready to grind down, Gina stands. She throws open the back door to the vehicle behind Cap, pushing Cap inside so she lays flat on her back. The fire had long extinguished itself, turning the soft leather of the backseat harsh, material cracking. Gina pushes Cap's legs up, both of Cap's knees pressed hard against her chest.

"You always make a nice fuckin' view, Captain," Gina growls. Her voice shoots straight to Cap's groin. Gina gives her a few bites and licks at the back of Cap's thighs, before returning to Cap's cunt. Gina shoves her tongue into Cap's opening, keeping Cap still.

Cap grabs at the back of the passenger seat's headrest, powerless as Gina mercilessly tongue - fucks her. Gina's grip is bruisingly tight on her legs, muscles rippling as her nails dig into Cap's skin. Gina's tongue jerks against Cap's clit, and Cap yelps, her knees knocking together. Pressure builds in her gut, pulsing.

Gina pulls away with a gasp. There's a shuffling of clothing. When Cap moves her legs to the side to get a glance, Gina forces her legs back apart. Gina had pulled her pants down to her ankles, groin dripping. Cap covers her mouth with both hands, head swimming.

"This what you wanted, Lady?" Gina grabs Cap's wrists, pinning them to the both sides of Cap's head, "Want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, yes, yes please," Cap stammers out. _Fuck me, please._

Gina laughs, "Good girl."

Gina, not giving Cap any time to adjust, immediately rocks her hips down. Cap moans as Gina quickly picks her pace up, grinding hard and fast, pressing Cap into the melted backseat. Cap moans loud, pressure rising in her gut, feeling herself grow closer to her peak. The car rocks with Gina's movements. Gina looms over Cap, biting and kissing down Cap's neck and collarbone. She bites down hard on Cap's shoulder.

With a car - shaking moan, Cap comes undone. She tenses under Gina's grip, mind whiting out while Gina claims her mouth in a rough kiss.

Gina's hips slow for a few seconds, letting go of Cap's wrists to grip the leather of the seats, forehead resting in the space between Cap's neck and shoulder as she grunts to her finish. Cap grabs onto the back of Gina's shirt, nerves spent, muffling tiny grunts as Gina grinds against her over - sensitive groin. Gina's hips jerk, and she bites onto Cap's collarbone.

The two lay there for who - knows - how - long, afternoon sun filtering through the busted car windows. Cap lazily runs her hands over Gina's back, feeling Gina's shallow breathing against her chest. Gina peels off, face smeared with ash and sweat. She tilts down, kissing Cap softly. _She still tastes like me,_ Cap thinks.

Gina kisses lower, kissing on Cap's neck and collarbone, tongue running over the bites and bruises she left behind.

"You're always so sweet, Captain," Gina says, voice drowsy. She sits up on her knees, fingertips brushing on the marks she left, "Fuck. I did a real fuckin' number on you."

"I like 'em," Cap grins, "I'll pass 'em off as dog bites, don't worry."

Gina huffs a laugh in response, sitting up with a grunt. As she lifts, Cap watches a string of cum connecting them break.

 _Great, now I'll be sticky and wet for the next four hours_. Cap rises onto her elbows, watching Gina pull her pants up and button them. They both pause when they hear tires crush over gravel.

" _Shit_ ," They both say in tandem. Gina hops out of the car while Cap frantically pulls her pants back up. As soon as her pants are back up and her shirt is back down, she clambers and bursts through the open car door, grabbing her dropped magnum. A rusted muscle car, tricked out more than any Highwaymen vehicle, is half in the road.

"Shit, _Hurk_! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Gina yells, grabbing her LMG and ammo belt.

Cap deflates with a sigh, tucking her magnum away.

"Well," Hurk stutters, rocket launcher dropping to her side as he rubs the back of his neck, staring down at his shoes, "You and the Captain were supposed to be back before noon and, well, it's _noon_ , so I thought I would come look for ya."

"I don't need you looking out for me - that's _my_ job!" Gina thrusts a finger into Hurk's soft chest.

"Well...you're never _late_ when it's your turn to watch Blade..." Hurk says, "He misses his mommy. His birth mommy, not the, uh, not the Sharky mommy."

Gina continues to berate Hurk for showing up. _Hell, I would be mad too. Almost caught us with our pants down,_ Cap thinks _, I wonder what he'd say if he caught us. He doesn't seem too suspicious._

Cap leans back against the car behind her, arms crossed as she watches Gina bark at Hurk.

 


End file.
